My Final Destination
by TheCandyCup
Summary: A little OC story based on the film!
1. All Aboard Death's Boat!

**Hi Hi! I'm back to give you a new Story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related.**

* * *

><p><span>Ashton's POV<span>

I was on a boat with many people and some friends... and my Sister.

It wasn't all bad since my girlfriend, Princess, was there.

I have to go to the bathroom.

Normal POV

As the boat kept pushing forward, one little boy playing with his friend set down his jacket, then ran off.

The boat kept rocking, shifting the jacket on the bench. The jacket fell off the bench, then a strong wind blew the jacket off deck and into the water.

The boat surfed over the jacket. Then, the jacket was caught in the motor, causing the boat to lurch forward.

Two unlucky twins, and Ashton's friends, were in the car in the front, texting. When the boat lurch forward, their car was thrown off deck.

It was floating in the water until the jacket ripped, causing the boat to quickly go forward, crushing the car and the boys.

One girl, Alena was sitting when the boat lurched. She was thrown in front of the moving cars, she managed to stand up. But, when the jacket was freed, she lost her balance again and was crushed by cars.

Another boy, Max was standing near the back when the jacket was freed. He jumped overboard, splashing into the water behind the boat. Some of the crushed car parts were caught in the motor, then propelled very fast backward, impaling into Max.

Mandy, a girl, sitting on the deck was automatically crushed when a car was hurdled into the bench she was sitting on.

Ashton's POV

Levi, Ashley's boyfriend was in the cafe when I got out of the bathroom, when the boat lurched, hundreds of knifes were sent his way, almost all in his head.

I have to find Ashley, when I got downstairs, I was just in time to see my girlfriend get smashed by in between two cars.

Crying, I found Ashley sleeping in her boyfriends car. I opened the door and jumped in, just in time for a car to pass by without crushing me.

We were stuck inside the car, well I was, a car smashed in to the side of the car, hurdling Ashley out of the car.

Then, the car fell into the water. While water was sloshing in, I was losing consciousness.

While I was drowning, the last thing I saw was a car obliterate Ashley.

Then, I was standing at the docks with my friends.

I had to stop them. "STOP!" I yelled.

I started yelling, a guard escorted all 9 of us off the docks.

Standing there we watched as the boat started sinking.

Everybody stood there looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this movie!<strong>


	2. Twin Deaths!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related.**

* * *

><p><span>Alan's POV<span>

Me and my brother were walking home from school two days after Ashton saved us from death on that boat.

To be honest we were scared as hell, but we didn't tell each other...we don't tell each other anything any more.

Normal POV

A little ways back down the street a woman speeding home from work did not notice when she hit a pothole and a snap was ringing through the air, she just kept going.

Alan and Austin were talking after many steps of silence. "Hey, are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Alan stopped.

"Yeah?"Austin pushed.

"Just freaked out..."Alan said.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is, but we can't think too much on it." Austin said.

"We got lucky, Ashton got a hunch, and now we are all safe." Austin said as they jay walked across the street.

"We won't die" At that very moment the same car with the snapped cord hit them.

Crushing Austin under it and sending Alan into the air, snapping his neck as he landed.

The lady in the car could not stop, so she pulled over into a ditch, breaking her leg.

She got out of the car and hobbled over to the dead Alan, as she turned him over her eyes widened.

"My Babies!" She yelled.

"Someone call an ambulance!" She cried over the dead bodies of her 16-yr-old sons.

* * *

><p><strong>So... sad!<strong>


	3. 180 Curse!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related.**

* * *

><p><span>Alena's POV<span>

OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe Alan and Austin are...dead. I just, have no words for the sorrow I feel for the two of my friends.

We were all at the funeral. Me, Max, Ashley, Princess, Levi, and... Ashton. Heh, I've always had a crush on Ashton, ever since I beat him in kickball the first time I met him in Kindergarten. I remember how Ashley and Princess hated each other 'til 7th grade. Levi was the only one I would talk to, he got me the best. Ashton was my fist crush, but, Levi was my fist love.

He was my first boyfriend and my first kiss. But, after I felt nothing in the kiss, I realized he wasn't what I was looking for in a boy. He was what I was looking for in just something else. He was a great listener, I had so much to tell and I needed someone to tell. I tried teddy bears, but, it didn't fill my satisfaction of trust I found in another living, breathing, human being.

I could trust him, and at first I thought I loved him. But the trust I found in him was too much like my brother before he died. I couldn't love him because, well, because he was too much like my brother.

I thought a lot about that while I was brushing my chocolate brown hair. I didn't know why I was though, because I was going to a track meet and it was just going to get pulled into a messy ponytail.

I was getting in my car. As I was backing up with my door open, as I always did out of habit, I realized I forgot my bottle. I drove forward. I parked the car and got out. I shut the door and I heard a SNAP! My car started rolling down the hill.

I looked on as my car rolled back and was demolished by a garbage truck. I squinted and saw the number of the garbage truck, 180. I thought of me being in that truck, how my head would have been crushed under a wheel.

I told my Mom and Dad about my car and they gave me 18 dollars for bus fair and food after the meet.

I walked to the corner and caught McKinley metro bus number 180, as the ride ended I got off the bus a block early and got some snacks for afterwards.

I saved just enough for bus fare, $1.80. As I got to the track my friend, Maddie said that people were saying that bus stop 180 was shot up as the bus came. I thought about A bullet going through my head as I walk off the bus.

"Hello? Earth to Alena!" Maddie called as she walked to the track house. We got in and saw the list of events.

I was signed up to do Pole Vault. I was nervous because I was new to the event.

I saw the pole I was assigned to. Pole #180. I got lost in my thoughts.

Garbage Truck 180, My License Plate MXK-180, Bus 180 at bus stop 180. I went over to a person I saw sitting by the fence. I took the money out of my pocket.

"Um, excuse me, Ma'am?" She looked up. "Here" I put the money in front of her. She looked at it. "I don't...I can't take this from a young lady." She smiled a half toothed smile.

My eyes watered, not out of sympathy, but out of terror. "Please." I quivered. "Please, take it." I begged.

She took the money." Than-" She started. "No, no, no. Thank you, so much. If I'm right, you might have just saved my life.

Normal POV

How wrong she was.

As she walked away from the confused old lady, she found Maddie.

"Mads." She said. "Please trade pole positions with me."

"What?" She said.

"Come on." Alena pulled Maddie to the coach and after he gave approval, Alena was now pole #179.

_"And now welcome new pole vaulter Alena Goldenstein!"_

The loud speaker signaled to Alena to step out onto the track.

She took her pole, accidentally partially unscrewing #180.

She mounted the pole on her shoulder.

She ran, the tilted the pole down, it caught the ground, bending, then sending Alena in the air.

Her usual routine was that she landed on her back but for some reason as she got over the bar, she wiggled her self over just in time for the pole to miss impaling herself on it.

Then, it was Maddie's turn.

She ran then her pole caught the ground, it bent very much, about to give her maximum lift, then...

CRACK the pole snapped, sending pieces flying everywhere.

Maddie landed safely on the mat.

Alena was not so lucky.

As the pole snapped, a larger, sharper piece flew at her.

She closed her eyes, imagining the piece going through her.

She opened her eyes and looked down.

She had a huge piece of fiberglass was impaled right through her.

She fell over.

Maddie ran to her side.

"Alena?" She asked.

"ALENA!" Maddie yelled.

Alena was killed by pole 180.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHA! that was fun! OH YEAH I Can Finally Make A 1000 word Chapter, Baby OH YEAAH!<strong>

**R&R PLEEZ!**


	4. Heeeeerre's Gabe!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related...or YouTube.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I was at Alena's Funeral. It was sad.

We all went to Ashton and Ashley's after school.

We sat there all night looking at YouTube videos sadly.

We fell asleep. Ashley woke us up in the morning.

We got the day off of school, er, our parents didn't make us go.

Around 3'o clock after school, there was a knock on the door, Mandy got it.

It was a boy named Gabe.

"Hey, what's up? You guys weren't in school today." He said.

Gabe wasn't our favorite person, almost the exact opposite.

We were a group of people from different cliques.

Alan & Austin- Mischievous Twins

Me- Nerd

Ashley- Prep

Princess- Popular Girl

Ashton- Jock

Levi- Emo

Alena- Sporty Chick

Mandy- Smart One

But, Gabe was a floater and a player.

He has deceived all the guys here and broke all the girl's hearts.

"What do you want, _Gabe._" Mandy said with disgust.

She was the most recent of his Girlfriends and was still mad over his cheating.

"I want to say sorry." He said.

"Okay, thanks, goodbye!" Mandy tried to slam the door shut.

Gabe stopped it with his foot.

He looked directly at Ashton.

"You got me kicked off that boat too, you know." He said.

Ashton zoned out.

Ashton's POV

_I was suddenly standing on the deck of the boat._

_I saw Mandy sitting on a bench holding it as the boat was rocking._

_A car started rolling toward her._

_I wanted to say 'MOVE!' but I couldn't._

I saw Gabe then get up and walk toward her.

The car then rolled over him as blood gushed everywhere.

Then it rolled into Mandy.

I didn't want to see anymore so I closed my eyes.

Then I started hearing voices.

"Ashton...Ashton...ASHTON!" It yelled and then I was back on the couch.

Princess was kneeling in front of me and Ashley was leaning over behind her.

"He's good." Ashley said as she walked away.

I got up and walk toward Mandy.

I pulled her nose.

"Ow...Whadda you do that for" She said.

"Oh...your alive." I said.

I walked away.

"Uh, yeah I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Because I had another vision." I announced.

"Oh, great Psychic Ashton is back." Gabe said.

"I'm out." Gabe walked away.

"No!" I yelled.

"Please...stay." I said. Everyone looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Please" I begged.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'm done and I had fun!<strong>

**R&R PLEEEEEEEZZ!**


	5. Ashton Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related.**

* * *

><p><span>Ashton's POV<span>

I think I figured out this vision thing.

"Hey guys. Remember that vision I had?" I asked.

"That Psycho moment! Who doesn't?" Ashley said.

"Haha, well you know how Alan and Austin died...then Alena...well, that's how they died, The Twins, then Alena." I said.

"Then,...who's next?" Princess asked.

I looked at Max. He looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh, me?" He asked. I looked down.

"Fuck you!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Max, maybe nothing gonna happen...but he was right about the other three. Maybe you should be more careful." Mandy said.

He got up and opened the door. He turned around and looked at me.

"You know, You're a real piece of Shit!" He walked out.

I looked down. "You think I'm crazy, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gabe said.

He got up and walked to the door.

Mandy looked at him as he looked straight at her when he left.

"Well, he's gone and out of our, well _most _of our lives." Ashley said as she looked at Mandy.

"What?" She said as she looked at her.

"I know you still like him, Mandy" Ashley said.

"And so what if I do? He's a great guy." Mandy said.

Ashley started laughing. "Oh...yo-you-you're not serious...are you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I started hearing less of them, there voices droning off into space.

_I was sitting on the deck of the ship we got off of. I looked over and saw Mandy clinging to a bench._

_I turned and saw Gabe on a bench, trying to stand. Behind him, a large SUV started getting loose from it's chain._

_Gabe got up and started wobbling towards Mandy. The chain of the truck snapped, I wanted to yell. MOVE I tried to say, but no sound came out._

_I realized I wasn't really there as I looked up and saw myself standing in the window. I was having a vision of the vision._

_The other me was only looking at Mandy. I looked back down and saw the truck roll over Gabe, then proceed to crush Mandy._

_I looked back up as the other me turned around. I remembered that was when I heard Levi scream._

I was back on my couch as Princess was kneeling in front of me.

"Ash is right you, Mandy. You can't be near him, because he's gonna die right before you." I looked at her.

She teared up, started crying and ran out the door.

"Today was not the best day." Levi said.

"You can say that again." I said.

"Today was not the best day." Levi said again.

I looked at him. He was lying on the floor.

I remembered when I met him. He was a chick magnet, even though he was looking for the attention of the one girl that paid him none, My Sister.

When he first told me he liked her, I almost puked.

Now, here we are. Teens...Living the life. Haha, more like trying to Die.

Wow, years have gone past fast.

_Too, Bad. Life is short, isn't it? Specifically, Your Lives!_

I woke up. I heard that gruff voice before.

Somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! LATE NIGHT UPDATING! HAHA Finally, sorry it took so long! ^.^<strong>


	6. Max's goes Peaceful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related.**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Damn Ashton! Talking about shit. Nobody's gonna die! Except Alena. She died. Ugh! By a freak accident!

I feel bad about what I said though. Maybe I should go back.

Wait. They told me to stay away! Fine, I will!

I walked into my house and immediately went to my room.

It was a few hours later that my mom came into my room.

"Max, honey? Could you possibly have enough time to run to the store to get pick up a few things for dinner? I have to prep the chicken." She said.

I was about to tell her to do it her self, then my stomach growled. I was hungry, and the faster I get the stuff, the faster I can eat dinner.

I said. "Sure, Mom." I walked downstairs and got the keys off the hook. I put them in my pocket and walked outside. I have a lot of insecurities, but one of my biggest is that I'm sixteen... and I... can't drive. All of my other friends can, but me.

I walked down the street thinking about a girl I used to know. I kinda liked her, her name was Alena.

I walked into the store, when I went to get the stuff I needed, I realized I had no idea what to get.

I took out my Cell Phone and called my Mom. She didn't answer, so I tried again. I heard a scream from outside and ran out.

A car was barreling towards me. I ran towards a stop sign, directly to the right to be specific. And of course, the dude driving the car had to turn so he didn't crash into the store...and of course, he turned right towards me.

I ran in a different direction.

Normal POV

Max ran past the car. He stopped and looked back. The car hit the stop sign and sent it flying to Max.

Max looked in shock as the sign flew at him. He looked around at everyone in the parking lot. He looked behind him and saw a familiar figure...Alena.

The sign hit him in the back of the head, post first, going straight through his head.

Max's POV

I was standing in a bright room, no furniture. All of the sudden a hand was on his shoulder. He turned around as a pair of lips were put on his. They separated and he looked into Alena's eyes.

Normal POV

Many people gathered around Max's lifeless body.

Someone called an Ambulance and Max was declared Dead on Arrival.


	7. Cafeteria Run!

**Finally! Sorry it took me so long...I'm lazy. -_-  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related. I do not own Gabe Either...It's my cousin's...standing...right behind...me. .**

* * *

><p><span>Ashley's POV<span>

It's been two weeks since Max died. I think Ashton's got this 'Death's List" thing all off a Movie, or something.

I really think he needs like, therapy or something. I wonder if Princess would want to go to the mall today...hmm.

This History lesson is so boring, who cares about two lonely dudes going cross country in like, 1805?

The weekend really needs to come faster.

Normal POV

As the class bell rang the student poured out of the room.

"Yo, Ashley" Ashley turned around to the call of her name; It was her brother.

"What's up?" Ashley asked. "Hey, can you, um, help me with something?" He asked reaching toward his waist.

"Uhmmmmm, depends." Ashley asked. Ashton reached into his pocket, taking out the keys to their house.

"Here," He said, handing the keys to Ashley. "I need you to keep Princess occupied after school."

"Oooookay?" Ashley took the keys from her brother. "For what?"

"It's our two year Anniversary today, and I've been dodging her all day." He said.

Ashley smiled. "Well, I don't know if I can do it tonight." She giggled evilly.

"Aw, come on, Please?" Ashton begged.

"I don't know" Ashley said.

"What do I have to do?" Ashton said.

"Say 'You are the supreme overlord of Awesomeness'" Ashley said.

Ashton sighed, he was used to this. "Fine, you are the Overlo-"

Ashley stopped him. "Uh-uh, get on your knees."

Ashton looked at her. "Really, we have to get to class."

Ashley looked around, the hallway was empty. "It's lunch."

"Ugh, Okay!" He knelled in front of her. "You are the supreme overlord of Awesomeness."

Ashley stared at him for a long time."...okay, bye!"

She walked away towards the cafeteria.

Ashton got up. "Sometimes, that girl..."

He brushed him self off. He looked up, he saw someone. The person was a little too far away to identify.

Hoping it wasn't his girlfriend he decided to go the other way.

He walked up the stairs going down the hall way towards the cafeteria.

He walked down the the stairs on the opposite side of the hallway, the cafeteria at the bottom.

He ran in, jogging straight to his friends table, along with the rest of the jocks.

He looked around hoping that Princess had not seen him.

He looked at the two empty spots at the jokers table. The empty spot at the sport freaks table, and one at the nerd table.

_All these stereotypes, no wonder_ we _started that group i had-_

"Hey Ashton!" Ashton was broken from his thoughts as he turned around to his screaming sister.

"Come here" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the table.

"Where are we going?" Ashton asked.

"To Mrs. Shwart's classroom." Ashley said.

"Why?" He was confused now.

"I'm helping you out" Ashley said as she let go of his arm.

"How?" Ashton asked.

"Princess is looking for you in the cafeteria."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before she figures out to look at your regular table"

"Thanks, Ashe."

"Wow, I haven't heard that name in a while."

They arrived at the classroom. Ashton walked in, sitting at a desk.

"Okay stay there until the bell rings, then mom said she's gonna come get us."

"Okay."

Ashley walked back to the cafeteria.

She walked into the bathrooms. Princess stood in front of the mirror.

Princess rushed up to her.

"Where is He?"

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"You know damn well who!" Princess yelled.

"Uhm, Levi?" Ashley asked.

"No."

"Brian?"

"No."

"Zeke?"

"No!"

"Gabe?"

"Ew, No!"

"Oh,"

"Ashton" Princess said with a sigh.

"It seems like he's been avoiding me today, I haven't seen him."

Ashley thought for a moment, "Oh, that's because he's not here." Ashley mentally gave herself a high-five fo that quick thinking.

"Oh, I'm gonna go to your house after school to check on him, okay?"

Ashley's smiled slowly dissipated as she racked her mind for a plan.

"Okay," Princess said as she looked at her watch, "I have to get to Mrs. Shwart's class early to finish a test"

Princess walked out of the bathroom, Ashley ran after her.

"Hey, can you get me a soda real quick though?" Ashley asked.

"Why don't you do it?" Princess asked.

"Uhh, 'cuz I...have to fix my eyeliner!" Ashley said.

"I don't see anything wrong." Princess said looking closer.

Ashley ran her finger across her eyelid, smear the makeup on it.

"How about now?" Ashley said.

"Uhm...Yeah, you...got a little something right...there" Princess said, motioning to the left side of the face

Ashley took a dollar out of her bag and shoved it into the other girl's hand.

When Princess turned around, Ashley ran right out of Cafeteria.

She ran back up the stairs to Mrs. Shwart's room.

She burst through the door, all eyes on her.

There was five other students in the classroom.

Mrs. Shwart was an Art teacher.

"Ah, Ashley take a seat, draw a purple dinosaur if you like."

"Um, I'm just here to get my brother."

Of course Ashton was in the back of the class, making Ashley walk right down the middle row."

Ten Eyes watching her was making her nervous.

Ashton was sitting down, working on what seem to be a blue airplane.

"Yo, Mr. Artist, let's go."

He looked up. "Oh, Hey"

"Come on!" Ashley once again grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him out of the classroom.

"What happened to your face?" Ashton said, pointing to the messed up makeup.

"Ah, crap!" Ashley yelled.

BACK IN THE CAFETERIA.

Princess walked into the bathroom

"Ashley I got your-"

Princess looked around in the empty bathroom.

"...Hello?"

OUTSIDE

Ashley and Ashton walked out of the building.

"Hey, Princess said she was going to come check up on you."

"What! Why!" Ashton yelled.

Ashley threw away the napkin she was wiping her makeup off with.

"I...kinda, sorta told her you were sick" Ashley said.

"Oh, great." Ashton said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ashley asked.

Ashton looked at her, then smiled. He took off his baseball cap off and put it on her head.

"There, you looked just like me!"

"Ashton, the last time we did this-"

"Yeah but we're smarter now"

"Yeah but what about...these?" Ashley asked, gesturing to her chest.

"...stay under the covers" Ashton ran off.

"Ashton, No!"

"Tell mom I went to the mall!" He yelled.

"ASHTON!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted this chapter to be... happy.<strong>

**I tried. -.-**


	8. Switchy Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related. I do not own Gabe.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Ashley's POV<span>

I was sitting in my brother's room, thinking of ways to get him back, when the doorbell rang.

I had told my mom about my plans, which she was okay with, thinking it was romantic.

Thanks, Mom.

I heard Princess walk up the stairs, so I turned to my side.

"Ashy-poo!" Princess jumped onto the bed next to me.

"H-hi" I said in a gruff voice, pretending I was sick.

"Aw, you sound terrible!" I _was_ getting sick, how does Ashton do this?

"Do you need anything?" She asked. Ugh, do I sound like that, so...needy?

"No" I said.

"Okay" She laid close behind me. Oh, god, help me!

"So, do you know what today is?" She asked, getting a little closer. Oh my Gosh.

"It's our two-year anniversary." She said, tracing her finger down my jaw.

Oh. My. God. I need to get away.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" I said.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"NO! I mean, um, no thank you." I got up, making sure to keep my front away from sight.

What do they do when she sleeps over, ugh, I don't even want to know.

He's probably not even a virgin, Oh my god, I need therapy now too!

I walked into the bathroom. I slump against the wall, I stripped down out of my brother's pajamas.

He usually sleeps in boxers, but I couldn't use those, being that I don't have the same legs.

I had to wear all his baggy stuff. I don't know how guys do it. I ripped off the cap on my head, letting my hair fall.

I brushed it out, my hair gets really tangled when it's in that hat.

I remember years ago, when we did this.

_I was sitting in my big brother's room. Ashton had wanted to go to a friend's house, but he got grounded two days before, I was supposed to go to a birthday party, but they rescheduled. He wanted to go still, so I said I was going to the party, being that my mom didn't know that they rescheduled._

_I sat on my brother's bed, Ashton was grounded, but I helped __out on onto the balcony, then he jumped down onto our garbage can. We_ were_ only 9, so we thought this was super cool._

_I laid down and fell asleep on my brother's bed and fell asleep._

_Apparently I rolled over and the hat I was wearing fell off, and when __Ashton got back we were in trouble._

That's why we don't do that anymore.

I got all the clothes back on.

I walked backwards back to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Princess asked.

"Nothing." I said as I got into the bed. "Just thought I saw something.

"What?"

"Um, nothing, never mind." I said.

"I'm gonna take a nap" I said as I closed my eyes.

I slowly let the sleep I needed creep up.

Ashton's POV

I had sat down at a food court with Gabe, who was also there.

I think he was shopping for something with Mandy.

Speaking of her, where was that red?

I needed to find that necklace, I wonder how Ashe is doing, good, hopefully.

She's probably doing fine, Princess isn't really like, all touchy and lovey-dovey and stuff.

BLAH! My mind is all over the place, I need to focus and go get that necklace.

"Hey Gabe, I'm gonna go get something from the galleria." I said.

"Wait! I need to go get something, too." He said as he got up.

"Uhm, okay" I said as we made the walk from here to the open galleria.

"Hey, what about this one?" I called to a clerk about a deep Magenta necklace.

"That's a good one, and it's only $200!" The clerk said.

I sighed a sigh of relief, I had brought $500 out of caution.

I still had some leftover, I could get my sister something as a thank you.

I saw a small pink diamond set of earrings.

"How much for these?" I pointed to the set.

"$150" The clerk said, as she handed me the necklace.

"Ok, I'll take those, also!" I said.

I handed her all the money as she handed me the jewels.

I ran back to Gabe. "Are you done?" I asked.

"Um, Yeah. Let's go." Gabe said as he got his jewels.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said as he switched the bag to his other hand.

We got outside and walked to his car, Mandy was standing there talking to someone.

"Hey guys, come here." Mandy waved us over.

She was standing with a girl, she looked familiar.

"Hey Ashton!" She said.

"How do you know my name?" I said, confused.

"It's me, Karisa!" She said hugging me.

"Oh, Levi's sister!" I said, remembering.

"Yeah, you got so tall!" She said, since we were about the same height.

"Yeah, so how long are you in town?" I asked.

"I live here now." She said.

"Oh, really? What school do you go to?" I asked, since I haven't seen her around.

"I go to Seacrest High." She said.

"Why don't you go to DiamondView?" I asked.

"I got expelled from there." She said.

"Cool, is it good there?" I asked.

"It's...okay."

"Adam went there."

"Oh, I know."

"Yeah ."

"So, who's your friend?" She asked, motioning to Gabe.

"This is Gabe?" I said.

"Hi Gabe"

"Hello" He said as he shook her hand.

He couldn't hide his blush, and I couldn't ignore the look Mandy gave him.

"Well, I have to get to my house." I said as I turned around.

"Hey Ashton, wait." Karisa said as she turned me around.

"You're gonna be at my 18th birthday party, right?"

"Yeah, of course." I said.

"Um, you wanna grab some lunch tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said.

"Great, bye Ashton" She kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh, bye" I said quickly as I ran back to my house.

When I got to my house, I texted Ashley.

It was five minutes until she got to the door.

We ran down the hall and into her room.

We ran into her bathroom as she took off the clothes she picked.

I put them on and went back to my room.

"Hey, babe." She said.

"Hi." I said as I kissed her.

"Wow, you sound better." She laughed.

"Huh?" I said.

"Um, you feel better right?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh, Yeah" I said.

"Cool." She said.

"Uh, I have something for you." I said.

"Really, is it another kiss?"

"Uh, no. But-" I said as I took the necklace from my pocket.

"Oh, Ashton" She said.

"Here." I said as I put it around her neck. "Happy two year anniversary."

"It's beautiful!" She said.

She then attacked me with kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW! I needed to write a cute chappie!<strong>


	9. Hair, Suits, Kisses, And A Lamborghini

Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related. I do not own Gabe.**

* * *

><p><span>Mandy's POV<span>

I've been sitting here for an hour waiting for my hair to dry. It's not very fun.

Ashley has been sitting behind me, pulling and brushing my hair for, like ever.

Princess is...well, I don't know where she is. She went downstairs to get a sandwich, but didn't come back.

OH! She better not be eating all my food! "Hey! Princess!" I yelled as I ran down stairs.

"But wait your hair's not dry!" Ashley yelled after me.

I got to the bottom of the stairs. I saw something horrifying.

My Brother.

Talking to my friend.

They haven't noticed me yet, so I ducked behind the couch.

Sitting there, I heard their conversation.

"She really did that?" Princess said.

"Yeah, she did." Mason said.

"Anyway, don't tell her, but I heard that Gabe had gotten some kind of present for her, and when he picks her up, their gonna blow off the party to go to the beach." Princess explained.

"Oh, jeez, I don't need to know your personal lives." Mason said as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Hey Mandy, you can come out now." I heard Princess say.

I crawled from behind the couch to the counter to sit in a chair.

"Wow, he's such a sap, if he thinks I'm gonna go anywhere with him." I said, even though I felt different.

"Oh, wow, I guess I'll call Ashton to tell Gabe what you said." She said as she pulled out her phone.

"NO! Just, I'll tell him." I said.

"Well, okay." She said as she walked upstairs.

"Ugh, sometimes I even scare myself" I said to myself as I walked upstairs.

Gabe's POV

I was sitting on Ashton's bed, playing his Xbox 360 with him as Levi was taking a shower.

All the girls were over at Mandy's. They wanted us not to bother them.

Me and Ashton were already all dressed up in our stupid little suits.

We were all invited to Karisa's birthday. I thought it was going to be good, since I was going to win her over.

I could forget about Mandy, and give her necklace to Karisa, since Mandy's already made it obvious she doesn't like me.

Oh well.

Normal POV

Both groups arrived at the hotel which Karisa was celebrating her 18th birthday.

"Hey guys!" Karisa said as she ran towards the group.

"This place is huge!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I know, I can't till Levi's sweet 16th!" Karisa yelled over the music.

"You guys can go get some punch or something.

"Cool, come on Levi!" Ashley said as she grabbed Levi's hand and ran to the other side of the room.

"I'm gonna go get some punch." Princess said as she walked towards the snacks area.

"Hey Ashton. Let me show you something." Karisa said as she pulled me to the staircase.

We went up the stairs, and went into a room.

It was pink and had hearts on the wall. "The Valentine Suite." Karisa said.

"Huh?" I said.

"This." Karisa said. "This is the Valentine Suite."

"oh, cool." I said.

"You know, I had fun when we went to the cafe the other day." Karisa said.

"Uh, yeah me too." I said as I checked my texts.

_Babe, where are you? - Princess_

I texted back _Talking to a friend._

"Ashton?" Karisa asked as I looked up. She was next to me on the bed.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I like you." She said.

Then, she kissed me.

I kissed back for a while.

We moved around and it ended up with her on top of me.

With my shirt off.

I still kept going. I was rubbing her exposed stomach.

"Uh, Ashton?" I stopped kissing her as I heard a different voice.

I looked to the door, Ashley was standing in the doorway, holding Levi's hand.

"Wha-what are doing?" She asked.

I looked to Karisa, and she smiled.

"We're having fun." She said seductively.

"Now, run along little girl." Karisa said snobbishly.

"Don't talk to my sister that way." I said. But, Ashley was already gone.

She kissed me again.

I was trying to fight it off, but I just, kept going.

"Ashton!" I heard another female voice.

I saw my girlfriend. "Princess. I-I-I'm sorry." I said as I pushed Karisa off of me.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

She ran away. I turned.

"Is she afraid of some, competition?" Karisa said as she walked toward me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled as I put on my shirt and ran downstairs.

"Babe!" I yelled all the way down the stairs.

I saw her under the stairs as I turned around. I walked under.

"Princess." I slowly started.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled.

Then everything went black.

_I was standing on a street, it was deserted._

_I started hearing voices and I turned around and I saw Alan and Austin._

_I tried to yelled out to them but I couldn't._

_They were walking up the street saying words I couldn't understand._

_Then a car came barreling down on them. A woman got out and started crying and holding them._

_Then, I was at a track. I saw a girl, a girl that Alena hung out with. I turned to the right and next to me was Alena._

_I tried to grab her, but my hand went right through hers. Then I heard a CRACK and saw a peice of the pole fly into Alena._

_As I started tearing up, I was next to a stop sign. A stop sign on the corner of our local markets parking lot._

_ A car hit the pole and sent it flying into a boy, but looking closer I saw the brown hair of my friend Max._

__"Ashton? Ashton. ASHTON!" I woke to my screaming sister.

"What? Where's Princess?" I asked.

"She went home." She said.

"She walked?" I said, panicking.

"No, her Dad came."

"Okay, good." I said.

"Why." She asked.

"Too many Cars and poles." I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ashley asked looking at me.

"We are all gonna die from a car...or pole." I said.

"Uh, okay." She said.

"Okay, all we have to do is to make sure to stay away from windows and beams." I said.

"Good thing there are no cars in here." I said.

I looked up and sure enough, Karisa's new, Pink Lamborghini was hanging from the ceiling.

"Aw, Fuck." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEEEE! I'm done! YAY! I liked this one.<br>**


	10. Drama, Lots of It

Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related. I do not own Gabe.**

* * *

><p><span>Mandy's POV<span>

I was in the kitchen with Gabe, drinking some of the punch before the boys spiked it.

"Come on, I'm sorry." Gabe said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah, really sorry." Gabe said, grabbing my hand.

"Well, if I say yes, you won't roam around and all that stuff, right?" I asked cautiously.

"No, no. I won't." Gabe said.

"Okay, let's go." I stood up and grabbed his hand.

We walked outside, and walked to his car.

We went to the beach about three miles south of the hotel.

Ashley's POV

"What's wrong?" I said as I tried to see what he was staring at.

"That car." Ashton said.

"Yeah, it's a car. Good job!" I said sarcastically.

"Stay away from it." Ashton said as he got up.

"Why?" I said.

"Just stay!" He said running away.

"Ugh. I'm not staying under these stairs!" I yelled at him as he ran up the stairs.

I didn't hear a response, so I got up from under the stairs and looked around.

I walked upstairs and looked into some of the open doors.

I heard crying from one of the doors, so I put my ear up close to it.

"He, he just...aw, what's wrong? Is it me?" I heard a girl say.

"No...no, you're...great." I heard a guy say.

I knocked on the door.

"Go Away Ashton!" I heard the girl say.

"What?" I replied back.

I heard fast footsteps approach the door so I jumped back.

Princess opened the door and hugged me.

She was sobbing like she just lost her dad to a tsunami.

"Whoa...what's wrong?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"Your'e stupid brother is the problem!" She yelled.

"Ashton?" I asked confused.

She looked at me. "No, Santa." She said sarcastically.

I giggled a little, causing her to giggle, and Levi, who was standing behind, to chuckled.

I started laughing hysterically, as did Princess.

'Wow, that was a good one." I said, wiping away some tears.

"Yeah, but I'm still mad." She said as she pouted.

"Aw, what did he do?"

"I saw him..." Her voice was breaking behind her tears.

"Saw him...what?"

"With another girl." She looked away.

"What!" I yelled.

"It was Karisa." She sobbed.

"Karisa?" Levi asked.

"Yes, it was." Princess said.

"Hmm." Levi looked.

"I'm going to kill him." I kept repeating.

"No...don't" Princess said as she held me from going down the stairs.

"But-" I started.

"No, I will just-" She started sobbing again.

"Oh, it's okay." I said, holding her.

Mandy's POV

Me and Gabe were walking down the side of a beach.

"So, what did you asked out here for?" I asked.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For, I don't know, everything, cheating, hurting you, losing you."

"Really?" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, I really like you, I think...I love you."

"Oh, Gabe, I love you too." I said, I kissed him.

Normal POV

Let's just say, thing progressed from there.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YAY! I'm done! Finally! Sorry for the wait.<strong>


	11. Karisa Syndrome

Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related. I do not own Gabe.**

* * *

><p><span>Ashley's POV<span>

I'm gonna find that rat-bastard and shove my foot up his ass.

I looked all around the house, but all I found was a dazed Karisa.

I walked up to her.

"Oh, Hey Ash-"

I slapped her as hard as I could.

She doubled over in pain as I walked away.

"Ah! Fuck! What the Hell, man?" Karisa yelled behind me.

There were three people I couldn't find.

And two of them I were worried about.

"Where are Gabe and Mandy?" I asked Levi.

"I saw them leaving like, an hour ago." He said.

"An hour!" I yelled.

"Yep!" Levi yelled back.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"I thought we were playing a game." Levi said.

"Sometimes I worry about you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

I took my cell phone from...my...cleavage area, and called Mandy.

"Hello?" I heard an exhausted voice answer.

"Mandy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She panted.

"Were you running?"

"Uh, no..."

"Oh, god...oh, god! EW! You didn't...ugh! Please tell me you didn't do it." I said.

"Do what?" Mandy played dumb.

"The do...with Gabe...of all people."

"I...did."

"..." I had no response.

"Hello?" Mandy asked.

"Just...get back here." I said as I hung up my phone.

I walked back downstairs.

"Hey." I heard Princess come from behind me and sit next to me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good."

"Remember when we used to hate each other?"

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"We've come a long way, huh?"

"Yep."

"What should we do now?" She asked.

"We need to find Ashton so I can hurt him."

"No...Ash, we don't need that."

"Hey." Mandy said running towards us.

"Mandy!" Princess.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"...nothing." Princess looked down.

"Um, okay." Mandy was confused.

"Where's Gabe?" I asked.

"He's parking his car." She said.

"Uh...Car?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"We need to get him out of the car." I said walking briskly to the door.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's next. And Ashton said stay away from cars." I said.

"So? You believe him?" Mandy asked.

I walked out the doors.

"He's over there." Mandy pointed across the street.

He was backing out of an alley.

I ran behind his car and waved my hands, he stopped just as another car narrowly sped past.

"What the fuck, Ashley?" Gabe said sticking his head out of the window.

"I could have killed you." He kept on.

"Just get out and shut up." I said.

He got out and followed us to the doors.

Karisa ran up to me as we walked in.

"What was that about?" She yelled, causing a scene.

"For seducing my brother!" I yelled back.

"Seducing? He never stopped. I mean what? It's not like he has a girlfriend." She said.

"You know he does. Princess?" I said.

"Oh, Yeah." Karisa said.

"I swear to god I'm about five seconds from smashing you teeth in." I said.

"Oooooooo. So scary." She said, waving her hands sarcastically.

"Oh...my...god." I said, frustrated.

"Ash, It's okay." Princess said, pulling my arm.

"Yeah take her and run away." Karisa said.

I wanted to punch her in the face but I was too late because Princess was on top of her, bashing her head in.

I hurried to them and yanked at Princess as hard as I could, but I couldn't get her off.

"GET OFF!" Karisa squealed.

"AHH!" Princess was yelling.

I yanked at her again, but still, my efforts were futile.

"Oh my god!" I heard yells from around the large front room of the hotel.

We were making quite a scene.

I yanked one more time, this time I was able to unlatch her from Karisa.

"Ugh...Go! Go AWAY!" Karisa yelled.

I sighed and looked up. There was a chandelier swinging very violently.

It hit a ceiling fan, causing it to unlatch and fly wildly, cutting through two of the wires holding the car.

It fell and started swinging, it swung once, then on the second downswing it change direction, heading towards Gabe.

"Aw, Shit..." Gabe couldn't finish, because he was on the floor, panting hard.

"Whoa." He looked to the right of him, and saw Karisa holding his knee.

"You okay?" Karisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm good." Gabe said.

I looked to him as they crawled their way to us.

"Oh my god, Gabe!" Mandy ran to him. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Lets go." I said as I helped them up and we walked out.

We got out side and we walked across the street, It was eerily quiet, and it scared me.

"HOLD UP!" We all looked back and saw Karisa with a gun, aiming straight for Princess, in the middle of the street.

"NOBODY COMES TO MY PARTY AND FIGHTS ME!" She yelled.

"Just put the gun down, Karisa!" Levi yelled.

"NO! THIS-THIS-THIS...BITCH CAME TO MY PARTY AND HIT ME...IN THE FACE!" She yelled louder.

She held the gun up again.

"TODAY YOU DIE, YOU WITHERING SCUM." She yelled.

"Hey! Karisa!" Ashton yelled from behind her.

She turned around. "Oh, Ashton! You came back!" She yelled.

"Don't do this!" Ashton yelled.

"But, she's gonna get in between our love." Karisa started to cry.

"What love, I don't love you!" Ashton said.

"But- you're lying!" Karisa yelled.

"I'm not!" Ashton yelled.

"Oh...hmmm..." Karisa looked down. "Fine."

"BUT IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU...NO ONE CAN!" She yelled.

She turned around and pointed the gun at Ashton.

HONK!

She looked towards her left just as a bus hit her.

Blood splattered everywhere, splatting on us and all over the ground.

I gasped as the bus stopped.

I saw blood running down the street and falling into the drain.

People ran out screaming as our group walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE! Sorry for the four long deathless chapters...<strong>

**R&R!**


	12. To Jonny-Boy!

Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Destination or any franchise related. I do not own Gabe.**

* * *

><p><span>Mandy's POV<span>**  
><strong>

What the actual FUCK just happened?

Will the ambulance come and scrape up the chunks of Karisa...or what?

She's all over the road...like, waaayyy down the street too!

Is she dead?

Hmmmm...maybe...EW! Is that her...Kidney?

Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up.

Gabe's POV

That bitch got splattered!

Let me recap what just happened.

Me and Mandy had sex, we go back to the hotel, I almost run Ashley over, we're all about to leave until this crazy chick with a gun is about to shoot Princess, then Ashton, then she gets splattered all over the street.

This has been an interesting night.

I look over at my friends.

They don't look particularly happy, considering the fact we just witnessed death, or murder, or hit and run, or something.

Levi was looking very calm, and it was his sister being scraped off of the road.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He responded.

"So, you don't feel sad, or anything?" I wondered aloud.

"It was probably for the best." Levi said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, drawing attention to us.

"I just mean, Karisa was bipolar, and it was a matter of time before she tried to do something like this." He explained.

"But, that's not a reason to be better off dead." Ashley said.

"Gabe?" Mandy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a plan?" She asked.

"Yes, but I hope he remembers me." I say.

No POV

The group of Ashton, Princess, Mandy, Levi, Gabe, and Ashley kept on walking.

They walked for what seemed hours. Until they finally stopped in front of a large house.

When I say large, I mean Enormous! There was a twenty foot long pool, at least 10 rooms, and four Garages.

Gabe walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A butler that looked to be in his 20's opened the door. He was cute.

"Hello." He said.

"Uhm, hi, I'm looking for Jonny?" Gabe said uncertainly.

"Jon is not available." The butler said, "I am James. Come in, if you'd like."

They all stepped inside, slack jawed, except Gabe, who just yelled, "Jonnyyyy!"

The EE sound echoed for a while.

"I assure you, master Jon is not home." James said.

"Where did he go." Gabe asked.

"I was not given that information." James stated.

The rest of the group nervously looked toward the stair, hearing the sounds of footsteps, only to find a cute guy in silk pajamas.

"Oh, uhm, hi." He stated nervously, swiping his dark silky hair to the side of his face.

"JONNY!" Gabe yelled, running to him.

"GABE!" Jonny said jumping off of like, 12 stairs.

They met somewhere near the bottom, hugging each other.

"Whaaaat are you doing," Said a voice.

Gabe and Jonny quickly separated.

"Oh, hey, babe." Jonny said to the guy on top of the stairs.

The rest of the group looked on stunned as Jonny and the boy kissed.

Jonny looked over at them. "What?"

"You're Gay?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, problem?" Jonny asked.

"No." Mandy blushed and looked away.

"Okay, Gabe what brings you here?" Jonny asked.

Gabe stuttered "We have a problem..."

* * *

><p>YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHH<p>

Al done after such a looooooooong tyme,


End file.
